The Battle Between Good and Evil
by HerbaceousTraitorous
Summary: This story is based on what happens after the second movie. I have the new characters come into play from the third movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own none of the characters or locations, but the story is mine so please don't steal. Its impolite.**

Cain Marko slowly entered the gates, of Professor Xavier school for the gifted. He could see the beauty all around him. Part of him was feeling angry towards Charles, and the other half was starting to feel a bit peaceful.

Cain slowly made his way past the iron gates, towards the entrance of the building. He could hear in the distance the laugher of children, and the birds which were chirping in the bushes. Cain slowly glanced behind him and saw his only friend, a mutant mercenary, Black Tom Cassidy. Tom was wearing his regular attire with a hint of fragrance.

Cain again glanced towards the door. He was ready and willing to knock on the door, but something was making him very nervous. Well, you would be to, if you hadn't seen your brother in law for several years. With a small sigh, Cain's hand inched towards the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Inside Professors Office)**_  
Charles Xavier was just finishing his afternoon tea and a vanilla wafer, as he slowly leaned back in his wheelchair. The sun at that moment was hitting him directly in the face, and he was able to close his eyes in a peaceful way. Part of him was dreaming back to a picnic that he once had with his family, and the other half felt something drastic taking place.

With a huge sigh, Charles opens his eyes, and understands part of what is going to happen. He slowly starts to make his way past his desk and towards his door. His hand reaches for the doorknob as he slowly turns it. Upon leaving his office, he gives one last look to the peaceful state it has become.

As Charles enters the hallway, he is able to see some students starting to settle in for the night, as he rolls on by. Without saying a word, he enters the elevator, along with Ororo. Ororo looks towards Charles, as she sees his face. His face was showing the look of terror, or emptiness.

"Are you alright Professor?", Ororo says, with a curious expression.

"Oh, Yes . I'm fine." Charles looked as he tried to form a small smirk. Finally he forced one out. Ororo could tell that it was a fake smirk, but decided not to press.

When the elevator opened, Ororo waited for Charles to leave. When he went right, she decided to go left, and find Scott.

As Charles slowly entered the hall way, his heart was beating faster then it had ever done. He could feel his blood pressure raising, and he came to the walnut door. The glossiness was shinning a beautiful shimmer, as he slowly came to the front of the door. He could see a shadow formed underneath, and understood what was taking place. He slowly reached for the door handle, and started to turn.

**A/Ncough Anyone who doesn't know Ororo is Storms real name. Just to clarify End cough**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(Outside, Marie and Bobby)_**  
"Stop it", Marie laughed towards Bobby, who of course did another show off move. She could feel the ice slowly dripping down her back, and was headed towards her pants.

"Ha-ha" , Bobby laughed as he clapped his hands with joy. "That's what you get for trying to cheat in foosball", Bobby pointed towards Marie as another ice ball went dripping down her back. In the distance it would seem like Marie was doing a funny dance, but Marie knew differently.

"Ah!" , Marie screamed and laughed at the same time, as the ice balls official made their way to her pants. Marie then jumped on Bobby as they started rolling around on the glass. The warmth of the sun started to feel good on Marie's wet pants. She wanted to kiss him, but decided it would be more funny to watch him squirm, as she tried to pin him down.

Bobby let out a huge scream, as Marie started to tickle him. Who knew that he was so ticklish, of course Marie used this to her advantage. Marie who was on top of the struggling Bobby, glanced towards the entrance and saw someone through the bush. With a curious glance, Bobby started getting interested too.

"What is it?", he said trying to push Marie off of him. Marie liked when he got that sexy look on his face, the face of danger. Trust me, all girls would love this face, and the manliness he shows by trying to investigate.

"I don't know. I thought I saw someone, someone new." , Marie said, as she finally got off Bobby. They both rose very quickly and decided that they should investigate further. Marie and Bobby slowly started peering through the bushes, and glancing at this strange man. They could see him about to knock on the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(Inside - Ororo and Scott)  
_**Ororo gently knocks on Scott's door, just enough so he could hear. Part of her was hoping he was in a better mood. With a few rattles and a slight bang, Scott turns the knob and opens the door.

Scott was quiet surprised to see Ororo, and was quiet grateful that it wasn't Logan. Feeling a bit uneasy, Scott lets Ororo in. As she enters, Ororo is surprised to see how messy Scott has become. With a huge sigh, Scott asks, "Would you like to sit down." He waved towards the couch, which was covered in papers and left over dinner.

"No, I'm fine. Listen I need to talk to you about the Professor. I think something might be wrong with him." Ororo began tell what happened in the elevator, and how she felt like she was getting a weird vibe from him. After she finished she could see that Scott wasn't really listening, but kind of nodded every once and a while. "Perhaps, I should come back later." Ororo said trying to stop the silence. With a huge sigh, Scott opens the door and says, "Maybe we should go check on the Professor, just in case."

Ororo quickly started heading towards the exit, with Scott right behind her. As she exited Scott's room, she let in a huge breath of air. She just couldn't believe how much one room could smell.

Scott and Ororo headed towards the entrance of the building. Ororo could smell the stench coming from Scott, but decided not to press on about how it was a lovely fragrance he was wearing. Finally after a few minutes of silence, they both were headed down the main entrance stairs. When they were about halfway, they could see Charles reaching for the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N Please let me know what you think about this so far. If you have any questions don't be afraid to message me. PLZ Review, Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the lateness, but I finally got my second chapter done. I also just seen the third movie, and decided to continue with my own original story about the 3rd movie. Thanks. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Entrance, Professor Xavier, Ororo, Cain and Scott)  
**_As Charles reaches for the brass doorknob, he could hear a bit of a commotion coming from behind him, something about a weird smell. Part of him started smelling it as well but ignored it. For he knew this was too important to pass. As the door opened with a small creek, the smell was stronger then ever.

"Cain!" Charles greeted the man standing in front of him, before he had time to knock.

"Charles, my brother! How long has it been?" Cain quickly grasped Charles hand, as Charles pulled away.

"I see you still have your strength, Cain" Charles said as his eyebrow quickly rose. His hand was throbbing with a bit of pain.

Before Charles had time to greet his guest in, he was interrupted with a gusty erg.

"Ah, what's that ghastly smell?" Cain blurted out, as everyone started looking at Scott.

"What?" yelled a steaming Scott, "Why is everyone looking at me? I don't smell." He quickly lifted his arm, and took a whiff.

Everyone started looking towards the ground, and holding their breath for as long as possible. To everyone's surprise Ororo came to the rescue, buy allowing a slight breeze to enter in, but before long the rest of the school started smelling.

"Alright!" Scott said. His face was now a beat red, as he overheard another student complaining about hazard issues. "I'm going to my room." He quickly left the area, and to everyone's surprise the smell magically dissipated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N I got a complaint from someone saying that I should put down who Marie is. Apparently they didn't know who she was. So I'm stating that now, for anyone who doesn't know. Marie is Rouge.**

_**(Outside, Bobby and Marie)  
**_"What's wrong with Scott?" Marie asked, still looking upon the open door. "He seems really upset about something?"

"I don't know, and part of me doesn't really wish to find out either! Especially now that he has become a hermit." Bobby said, as the entrance door closed.

"He hasn't become a hermit. He's still upset about Jean's death." Marie said with huge emphases.

"Oh really? Well how long do you suppose he would be a hermit for? FOREVER?" Bobby blurted out, a bit to harshly. Part of him wished he could take back what he said, but before he knew it, it was to late.

"What? Obviously you haven't lost someone you loved. How dare you think that he would get over it. You never get over a death of a loved one, never." Marie yelled towards Bobby as tears started filling her eyes.

"Woe! This isn't about Jean, is it?" Bobby said softly as his eyes met Marie's.

Marie quickly stood up, and started walking away.

"Marie!" Bobby yelled, "Marie, wait"

"No! I don't wish to talk about it! So stop asking." Marie turn away from Bobby and stared heading towards the other direction.

Bobby just stood there unsure what to do. His mind had become frozen in fear. For if he chased after her, it would only make matters worse, even though his heart was crying out to. After a few minutes of pondering, Bobby decided that he would go and talk to Kitty. She has always been a great friend to him, and has never turned him away when he would talk about fights him and Marie had. It seemed they were having a lot of fights lately, and part of him was suspecting a break-up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Professors Office, Professor Xavier, Ororo and Cain)**_  
"So Charles, as you see." Cain clears his throat before he continues. "I feel it would be best if you allow me to run the school."

Ororo, started glaring towards Cain. During his 15 minutes of being here, she completely despised him. How dare he think that he could just walk up in here, and try to take over the school. As if Charles would ever let that happen.

Ororo poured the last glass of water, after hearing Cain's last statement about him being more powerful, and almighty. Hoping he would choke, Ororo hands him a glass of water. Unfortunately, this didn't happen. After handing Charles the last glass, Ororo glanced in his eyes. She could tell that he was reading her mind, and new exactly what she was thinking at this moment.

"Perhaps, we should talk about this in private." Charles stated towards Cain, as he lifted his eyebrow towards Ororo.

"Of course." Ororo blurted out. With one last horrible thought as to how Cain could die, Ororo left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N If you are a bit confused, please stick with me. I promise to explain everything later on. Also sorry for the shortness, and if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**_


End file.
